Havoc on the Planet of the Apes
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is a 2019 American 3D motion capture computer-animated science fiction film based on the Planet of the Apes reboot series, produced by 20th Century Fox, CreativeStep Animation Studios and Chernin Entertainment. The first Planet of the Apes film to be entirely animated, the film is directed by Alexander Bates in his directorial debut, from a screenplay by Bates, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and stars Andy Serkis, Scarlett Johansson, Jake Johnson and Alan Tudyk. Taking place a few months after the events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, the film follows Caesar and his ape colony as they attempt to find a new home until one day, a greedy, ruthless ape-hating human survivor named David Coleman plots to start a massacre of the apes and wipe out the entire ape community for good. Former veterinarian Lisa Schaffner was hired by David as his assistant to destroy the apes, but Lisa would rather befriend and protect the apes than kill them like her boss. Lisa then attempts to save Caesar and the apes from danger without letting David know, or else there will be another human-ape war. Havoc on the Planet of the Apes was released in the United States on August 21, 2019, by 20th Century Fox. The film received universally positive reviews praising the characters, plot, direction, realistic animation, humor, and performances. It has grossed $398 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the evolved ape tribe. *Alan Tudyk as Leaf, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba who wants revenge on the humans. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and one of Caesar's friends. *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a Western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. *Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's oldest son. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, and Blue Eyes' younger brother. *Jason Liles as Virgil, a common chimpanzee who is Leaf's follower. *Christopher Gordon as Cloud, a common chimpanzee who is one of Leaf's followers. Gordon previously played Koba in Rise. *Ty Olsson as Red, a western lowland gorilla and one of Koba's former followers who is now one of Leaf's followers. *Mackenzie Davis as Tinker, Rocket's wife. *Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba. *Alexander Bates as Shill, a common chimpanzee in Caesar's tribe. *Sara Canning as Luna, Shill's wife. Canning previously played Lake in War. *Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo who had previously waged war against the humans in Dawn; he will appear in Havoc via flashbacks. Humans *Scarlett Johansson as Lisa Schaffner, a former veterinarian who wants to befriend and protect the apes rather than kill them, despite her boss's orders. Her surname, Schaffner, is a reference to Franklin J. Schaffner, the director of the original 1968 Planet of the Apes film. *Jake Johnson as David Coleman, Lisa's mean-spirited boss who has a strong hatred for apes and wants to destroy all the apes. *Dan Fogler as Hardy Larson, a human survivor who is Lisa's boyfriend. *Seth Rogen as Henry Thompson, one of David's dumb-founded soldiers. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Aaron Lee, one of David's soldiers who is Henry's best friend. *Clancy Brown as a human soldier. *Brent Spiner as Alexander Gordon, one of the David’s most important manager. ADR Voice Cast * Steve Apostolina * Ryan Bartley * Daniel Booko * Jennifer Cain * Vic Chao * June Christopher * Niall Cunningham * Vicki Davis * Richard Epcar * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Johnny Gidcomb * Danielle Hartnett * Lex Lang * Susan Leslie * David Michie * Heidi Brook Myers * Matt Nolan * Paul Pape * Devika Parikh * Chrystee Pharris * Juan Pope * Ben Pronsky * Al Rodrigo * Justin Shenkarow * Dennis Singletary * Jason Grant Smith * Kelly Stables * Tara Strong * Shane Sweet * James Arnold Taylor * Dean Wein * Matthew Wolf * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development CreativeStep Animation Studios CEO Alexander Bates expressed surprise that there weren't any previous attempts to animate a Planet of the Apes film. At the 2016 CinemaCon in April, 20th Century Fox chairman Rupert Murdoch and Glass Ball president Athena Christaniakis announced that the animated Planet of the Apes film had a July 17, 2019 release, and would be produced by CreativeStep and Chernin Entertainment, with Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver writing a treatment for the film. Murdoch said that it would "co-exist" with the Planet of the Apes reboot films, though Fox soon stated that the film would "exist independently of the projects in the Planet of the Apes reboot universe". In January 2017, Fox moved the film's release date to July 12, 2019. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The film's animation was provided by CreativeStep Animation Studios and Weta Digital. All of the ape characters are created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as with the Planet of the Apes reboot films. The human characters are created in photo realistic/motion-capture animation. Music The film's score was composed by Michael Giacchino, who composed the score for ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and War for the Planet of the Apes. Release Havoc on the Planet of the Apes was released on August 21, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously scheduled to be released on July 17, 2019, but was moved a week earlier to July 12. On May 7, 2019, the film was later pushed back a month later to August 21, 2019, as a result of Disney's updated film schedule. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on September 14, 2018 and was shown in front of Cool Spot. The first official trailer was released on December 13, 2018 and was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. ''The second official trailer was released on February 28, 2019 and was shown before ''Addie. The final trailer was released on June 20, 2019 and was shown before Toy Story 4. Home media Havoc on the Planet of the Apes was released on digital and Movies Anywhere by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment through 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment banner on November 12, 2019, with Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD releases being released on November 26. Reception Box office As of November 10, 2019, Havoc of the Planet of the Apes ''has grossed $92.7 million in North America and $306.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $398.8 million. With a production budget of $170 million, the film needed to gross $450 million to break-even. Following its poor global debut, it was estimated the film could end up losing Disney $40–100 million. Three weeks prior to its release, industry tracking projected the film will gross $40–45 million total in its 5-day opening. A week before the release, industry estimates were increased to $60 million, with the studio expecting a $65 million opening. The film made $7.1 million on its opening day (including its $2.3 million in Tuesday night previews), the lowest grossing opening day for the franchise. It then made $6.3 million on its second day of release for a two-day total of $13.4 million. It went on to debut to $22.5 million in its opening weekend (a five-day total of $35.9 million), below expectations but finishing first at the box office. Deadline Hollywood attributed the low figure to the crowded marketplace as well as the marketing which lead audiences to assume the spin-off derivative and indistinguishable from its predecessor, and a general lack of interest for the film. The film remained in first place in its second weekend with $16.4 million over the four day weekend. The film dropped to second place and grossed $7.8 million in its third weekend behind newcomer ''It: Chapter Two. It later dropped to third place and grossed $5.1 million in its fourth weekend and dropped to eighth in its fifth weekend while grossing $2.3 million. It later dropped to tenth in its sixth weekend and grossed $1.6 million. Worldwide, it was expected to take in around $105–115 million overseas for a 5 day worldwide total of $145–160 million. It ended up underperforming, grossing $103.5 million for a worldwide opening of $139.4 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 98% based on 204 reviews, with an average rating of 9.1/10. Future In April 2019, following the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, Fox announced that future Planet of the Apes films are in development which include sequels to Havoc. CreativeStep has also expressed interest in making more motion-captured ''Planet of the Apes ''films. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Havoc on the Planet of the Apes Category:CreativeStep Animation Studios animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Non-Universal films Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Adult films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films about animals Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Box Office Bombs